A Rich Kid's Worst Nightmare
by psychoticbookgirl
Summary: The Clue Hunt is paused For some reason all the clues vanished from the face of the Earth-- more in chapter 2 and Ian and Natalie Kabra are sent to America to learn the ways of Dan and Amy because their mom wants to know more about the Cahill's lead.K-T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-- unfortunately, I do not own the 39 Clues. If I did, I would be filthy stinking rich. **

**But really, who does own the 39 Clues? It's not as clear-cut as, say, Percy Jackson, where Rick Riordan owns it period. I mean, Rick wrote the 1st 39 Clues, but does he own it? **

**DING! LIGHTBULB!**

**I bet Scholastic owns it. Face it, I am a genius. **

**But anyway, I am not Scholastic and thusly do not own the 39 Clues. I would however, like to write one of the books. But, seeing as I am in middle school, I highly doubt that would be allowed. (Still, if you know anyone who can do that, hook me up! I can pay you in homemade brownies! Yum!)**

**Thank you for listening to my rant. Enjoy. (Sorry Nat is OOC, I wanted her to be a whiny brat. HEHE)**

A Rich Kids Worst Nightmare  
Chapter 1-

"But mother!" Natalie Kabra whined in despair.

"_Buts_ are for sitting." her mother scolded.

"Well I _want_ to be _sitting_ on plush, down-filled cushions on fine chairs in my MANSION! Not on wooden stools in a dumpy cottage in America!"

"There will be no wooden stools and you will not be forced to live in ramshackle cottages. You will live a NORMAL LIFE while the Clue Hunt is paused. You kids have been too spoiled, it'll be good for you." Isabel Kabra didn't really care about her children being spoiled. She cared about Amy and Dan Cahill's odd lead in the Clue Hunt. So she was prepared, while the Hunt was paused, to send her children to live in the same conditions so they would learn how to be like the Cahills and win the 39 Clues.

"IAN! Help me OUT!" Natalie ordered furiously.

"Mmm hmmm...." Ian wasn't thinking about living conditions. He was thinking about _where_ they were _going_. Boston. That was where Amy and Dan lived. Amy. He had hurt her... he had hurt lots of people of course, but if you had asked him if he ever hurt anyone the first thing that came to mind would be Amy. What really surprised him was how much he CARED about hurting her. Maybe it was the look on her face when he left her to die, or how he had heard her crying with awful, heartwrenching sobs as he was leaving the cavern. Or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't admit to himself: he, Ian Kabra, cared about _her_.

Ha! That was impossible. He didn't care about anyone, much less a filthy, stuttering bug like Amy Cahill. Her ninja-obsessed brother made her even less appealing. But if he didn't care about her, then why did his act bother him so deeply? Why did he ponder over it every waking moment?

"Iiiiian!" Natalie whined.

"I think it will be fun." Fun?! did he just say that?! Wow, this problem was bigger than he thought. It wasn't Kabra to have fun.

"Fun? FUN?! EW! We don't have _fun_! My fun is shopping and shooting things and your fun is chess and reading and things I don't care about. THAT is about as much fun as it goes for us. What on EARTH makes AMERICA sound like FUN????" Natalie said in horror. "Is it that Cahill you spend so much time thinking about? What's her name Amelia or something? You shouldn't be allowed to see her if she has that effect on you."

"I don't see her anyway." Ian responded, depressed.

"What is this about a Cahill girl? Is there a problem? Are you talking about _Amy Cahill_?" their mother gasped.

"Yes mother. Ian and I left her and Daniel in a cave in Korea. She was really devestated because he had made a fuss about liking her and she apparently was all in love and things and now he has stooped so low as to fall in love with her." Natalie said.

"Not in love! I would never fall in love with _her_." Definitely not in love. Ian figured you couldn't be in love unless you've known each other for a while, at least sixth months. He wasn't a love at first sight type of person. Maybe he just had one of those things his sister was always seeing on the TV, (Natalie was a huge Miley Cyrus fan and was forever watching Disney Channel-- the horrors) what were they called? Ah yes, a crush. Perhaps he had a 'crush' on Amy Cahill. Nothing more.

"No matter. Just stay away from the girl if their are any doubts. Your plane leaves in an hour." Isabel left the two children to wallow in their sorrow. Or at least, she left Natalie to wallow. Ian wasn't a wallower.

"IAN! This is ALL YOUR FAULT! I am not talking to you!" Ian failed to notice how this was his fault and left to finish packing. "UGH." Natalie kicked a wall. "OW! Stupid wall! You aren't worth the money we paid for you! Now there is a SCUFF on my COACH sneaker!!!!" Natalie sat down on the ground and pouted for the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Until I rule the world and force the authors to give the rights to me by dangling dead fish over their noses, I own no characters, themes from the book, etc. etc.**

**These books are really good for spin-offs! They aren't my favorite books but they are super addicting to write about.**

Chapter 2

Amy Cahill lay on her bed wondering. Wondering about the Clue Hunt. Questions fogged up her brain. _Why did the Hunt pause so abrubtly and randomly? How did Mr. McIntyre get all traces of clues to vanish? Would her relatives still be vicious even though there would be no clues to find for two months?_ Amy figured that the answer to the last question was yes. Her relatives always had been vicious, even more so in the hunt, and they would still try to eliminate as many people as possible, especially without the distractions of clues. For the two former questions, Amy did not know the answers.

"Yech, school!" Dan, Amy's brother, groaned.

"At least we are going to new schools. Our old one was horrible." Amy mostly didn't like her old school because she didn't have many friends. She had a few, but not many.

"Whatever dude." In Dan's book, any school was horrible.

After a little while, the two siblings stood in front of their schools. Amy stood in front of Willow High and Dan in front of Wildwood Middle. Dan soon found a niche and was perfectly happy, but Amy was hesitant to enter the school when the bell rang. She did anyway, but was reluctant.

In her homeroom, Amy refrained from looking around, in fear of ridicule. She could feel the stares of her classmates on her back, wondering why she started in the middle of semester.

"Hey." she looked up. A boy sitting next to her had poked her with his pencil. "What's up?"

"Um... nothing much." Amy was surprised she didn't stutter. She supposed the hunt had made her stronger.

"Cool. What class do you have next?" Amy didn't know why he cared.

"Erm..." she checked her schedule. "Algebra."

"Me too!" _Yay_, thought Amy dully.

After her first class, Amy had made decent friends with the outgoing boy, Aiden, and a few girls, Chloe, Katya and Nadia. She slammed her locker shut and her heart skipped a beat at who leaned against the next locker.

"I-i-ian?" she whispered in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Minor spoilers for book 6

Chapter 3

"W-What are you doing h-here?" Amy hissed, pulling him over to a more secluded area. "Whatever i-it is, D-dan and I are not going to f-fall for it!"

"I'm not here to kill you or anything. I never was _going_ to kill you, for that matter, but you seem under the impression that I was. My mother sent us here to be normal kids." Why was it that whenever Ian spoke Amy became tongue-tied? Curse him and his gosh darned perfection!

"I know your m-mother, and she would never do anything of the sort! She nearly pushed me into s-shark infested waters, the wretch! She couldn't care less about s-s-spoiled children!" Amy wished desperately that she could overcome her stupid stutter. She wanted to sound threatening, and the stutter factor was _not_ helping.

"True, she probably sent us here with ulterior motives. But Natalie and I had no part in this whatsoever. I assure you we come in peace."

"Sure. W-what a c-coincidence you came to Boston, to th-this very highschool," Amy scoffed

"Indeed. And when I saw a familiar face, I decided to come over." At this point Aiden came over. He glared at Ian.

"Do you to know each other? Is this guy your boyfriend?" he shot at Amy. She blushed.

"Hardly." Ian drawled.

"Don't be sly with me, you dirty British scum!"

"H-he's... an old family f-friend..." Amy fibbed.

"Oh. Is he going to have to sit with us at lunch?" Aiden's expression softened.

"If I am invited." Ian responded, smirking. **(A/N: Isn't smirking a weird word?)**

"Whatever."

"Then I'll see you at lunch." The three parted ways as the bell rang. _This is going to be an interesting ride,_ thought Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello Daniel." said a calm, smooth voice.

"ACH! YOU?! EAT MY KUNG FU NINJA DUST KABRA!" Dan sprinted in the other direction, away from Natalie.

"Daniel!" she whined. "Wait uuup!" she sped after him until she caught up with him and twisted his arm.

"Uncle!" Dan surrendered.

"Good. Cousin, is it possible for you to be civil?" Natalie sounded exasperated and amused at the same time.

"No."

"Hey Dan, who is this?" One of Dan's friends caught up with them and stared at Natalie, who flipped her hair.

"I'm Natalie Kabra, Dan's very distant cousin." she shuddered a bit.

"Good..." he was still gaping at her.

"Come on Nate, let's go play football." Dan dragged his friend away by the hood of his sweatshirt. Natalie was left alone in the schoolyard.

"Time for a different approach." she murmured. She didn't want to talk to Dan at all, but she had her orders.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Skype or 39 Clues (and also they did not pay me to advertise them on Fanfiction! -_-)**

Chapter 5

"Mom, do I really have to learn everything about the Cahills?" Natalie griped. She was Skyping her mother on her laptop. **(AN: Skype is video chatting if you didn't know)**

"Yes, darling."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I will disown you, torture you, and feed you to Pumpkin." Pumpkin was Isabel's ferocious purebred poodle.

"Mom, Pumpkin only eats caviar." Natalie rolled her eyes. **(A/N: Why do people like caviar? Fish eggs = yuch!)**

"Then I will feed you to Peach." Peach was Isabel's ferocious purebred Pomeranian. Now Natalie was a tad frightened. She knew that if she disobeyed her mother, Isabel really would disown her. And possibly feed her to sharks. But worst of all, if dear darling Izzy disowned her, Natalie would lose all her money, thusly losing any future designer clothing. She shuddered at the thought.

"Fine." Natalie sighed. "What happens after I befriend Daniel, or at least am done spying on him?"

"Crush him like the little pimple he is!"

"Okay." Natalie grinned. She liked this part. "But what to do about my beloved brother and his undying love for that scab of a girl, Amy."

"Oh, let them be for now. Sooner or later he will come to realization that she is an ungrateful, ugly beetle."

"But she isn't-"

"YES SHE IS!"

"Touchy!"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!" Isabel's tan skin burned bright red with fury.

"Look, I have to go, school starts in 15 minutes."

"Fine. Go to that darned school. But remember your mission!"

"Bye Mom." Natalie clicked the close button and shut her laptop. Ian entered the room.

"Hello, dear sister." Natalie hated that he was so crisp and clean and normal this morning while she was a mess. Her hair refused to part on the left side, so she had to settle for right, her dress was one she had already worn (the horror!), and her shoes were the ones she had scuffed during her tantrum two days before. America infuriated her.

"Hello, Ian." she replied coldly.

"Why so down?" Ian smirked.

"Why so up?" she retorted. "Is it because you get to see Amy, your true love, whom you plan to woo as soon as you see her?"

"NO." He reddened.

"Let me guess, you're going to sit together at lunch?"

"Er... no..."

"HA! You ARE!"

"What is it to you?" Ian snapped. He struggled to think of a comeback. "Uh, well, you are going to see Daniel again!"

"Ew! He is a ninja obsessed lunatic! I am waiting for Brad Pitt."

"Last I heard he was in a serious relationship."

"Well he's not married! There's still hope."

"Doesn't he have about seven children?"

"Um.. no..."

"Good luck with that." Ian shrugged.

"Well at least I'm not in love with a poor, bad-dressing stuttering idiot!" Ian desperately wanted to retort, but didn't think it would help very much, seeing as he had just told Natalie he didn't like Amy. So he just swore at Natalie in his head, and was almost content.

"Time for school. Let's go."

"Fine."

And so brother and sister left for their second day posing as normal American children at a normal public school, and no one suspected a thing.

Yet.

**Sorry about the weird personification (i.e. pimple, scab, beetle) but I wanted "dear darling Izzy" to seem eccentric and have some of that eccentric-ness to have rubbed off on her daughter. I'm sorry that my chapter's aren't longer, but I kind of write as I go, not knowing exactly what I'm doing, so unless you want me to post a chapter a week, please just go with it for now. I promise I'll try.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW, I just found out that I was nominated for the "39 Clues Fanfiction Awards" for Best Newbie... insanity I know... but I am grateful for the insanity... so thank you! Glad to be a "Newbie!"! Woot woot! I was surprised this one was nominated because I thought that though it got less reviews, Dan Is a Nut was more favored. Who knew! Thanks to whoever nominated me though! I doubt I'll win! WOOO! Vote for me! (If you want)**

**Now enough of my incessant babbling.**

**And now, without further ado, the scene you have all been waiting for (not the last, mind you), IAN and AMY at lunch. (I don't really think you were waiting for it, but here it is)**

Chapter 6

That very day at lunchtime...

"Does _Ian_ really have to sit here?" Aiden spit the name out like it was a rotting brussel sprout.

"W-where else would he sit?" Amy reasoned quietly.

"Looks like they'd welcome him with open arms." he gestured to a table of attractive older girls waving and smiling flirtishly **(AN: If it's a word- I think it might be...) **as he walked by. Amy squirmed in her seat. Ian sat down across from her and smiled, ignoring the now-pouting older girls.

"Hello Amy."

"H-hi." she mumbled in reply. Why he wanted to sit with them and not the pretty older girls was beyond her, but (much to her disdain) she sort of liked it.

"Wait, so how do you know each other?" Katya, a friendly girl of Russian descent, inquired.

"Our fathers... were roommates in college...." Ian fibbed. **(AN: fibbed is an odd word too) **Amy nodded in agreement.

"And... our m-mothers... were in the same... sewing circle...." Amy added.

"Yes, our families go way back...." Ian was trying to imagine his mother in a sewing circle. She probably didn't know how to sew. She wasn't very good at things most moms excel at. She was, however, a very good shot. Natalie had inherited this from her mother.

"Wonderful." Aiden muttered. He didn't like this Ian kid. He was _so_ great and _so _handsome and that accent was _so_ cute, all the girls were saying the same things. Aiden was disgusted by the boy. Usually _he_ got the girl, but the British bum was taking the school by storm. Especially Amy. She was supposed to be _his_. He, Aiden, was the popular one. Amy was the new, shy, pretty girl. Pretty girl plus popular boy equals girlfriend/boyfriend. What kind of love algebra was this?! Pretty girl minus popular boy plus pretty boy equals chaos? Aiden figured that if he killed Pretty Boy off, everything would be as it should. He had a plan.

**Short chapter, sorry, but I know what's going to happen in the story now, so expect lots more chapters soon.**

**Thanks to 13Mysterious12 for helping me figure out what the plot will end up as.**

**Remember, expect LOTS more chapters. I know where I'm going, not how long it will take.**

**Also remember to vote for me! WOO!**


End file.
